


Something Bigger Out There

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: A short one-shot before Callum and Rayla head into Xadia about their growing feelings
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Something Bigger Out There

**Author's Note:**

> And Moonbasefication2020 ends on Day 18 with an in canon one-shot. Shocking

Callum smiled as he looked up at the stars. Rayla had just finished telling him the different names for the constellations in Xadia. He was going to Xadia. He wanted to go with Ezran, do this together, but…he was going to Xadia. His whole life he had always felt like there was something bigger out there, something outside the walls of the castle. And it was so close yet so far.

He turned to a softly sleeping Rayla. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at her. She was everything he wasn’t used to, beyond everything he had ever known. Just meeting her had blown his horizons wide open. Would he have learned magic if he had never met her? Would he have discovered his destiny if she hadn’t come to the castle? Was being a mage his destiny? Was his destiny now intertwined with Rayla’s? 

It was too much to think about. He wanted to show her around Katolis like she promised to show him Xadia. It probably couldn’t compare to the wonders of Xadia. Magic everywhere, in every breath, in every drop of water. He couldn’t wait. Rayla would probably laugh at him with that fond look in her eyes.

His sketchbook was littered with drawings Rayla at this point. He couldn’t imagine a life without her anymore. She was more important to him than she knew. He saw her in the early mornings practicing her sword skills her moving like she was dancing. Once, she had mentioned that dancing was such an integral part of her culture that she thought of almost everything as a dance. The stars moved around each other like a slow waltz. The moon circled the Earth like a constantly spinning pair. 

“Go to sleep,” she whispered. “With any luck, we’re heading into Xadia tomorrow.”

“You’re awake?” His eyes went wide. 

“No. Now go to sleep.” 

“But-”

“You’re thinking too loud. I know you’re excited, but we have to be rested for tomorrow because we have to get there by nightfall.”

“OK.” Callum closed his eyes, painfully aware of just how close Rayla was.

\-------------

Rayla woke-up first. She looked at Callum. Had she really almost confessed her growing feelings for him? It all felt so strange and new. She had never felt like this before. She had spent her whole life dedicated to the assassin’s arts, hoping against hope that, one day, she could also join the Dragon Guard like her parents or be an assassin like Runaan. Her teachers called her smart but incapable of focusing. They were right. Because even on a mission to end the war, her focus was on a human mage who had, somehow managed to steal her heart and she didn’t think he was even capable of giving it back.

Before, she had never cared much for the human lands, but, now, she wanted to see everything. It was so different that Xadia, where magic existed in the deepest parts of everything around them. There was a world beyond her and, if Callum offered, she would probably go with him to see it. Would she abandon everything she had ever known if he gave even the slightest indication he wanted her to stay with him?

Rayla ran a hand through his hair. _‘What have you done to me?’_ Rayla pulled her hand back, staring at the four fingers on her hand. It had never bothered her before, but seeing them compared to Callum’s five only reminded her that she would never be accepted in his world. Even if they ended the war, there was too much hurt to be healed in one generation.

Rayla stared at the dawn, the purples and dark blues with a few still scattered stars slowly fading into a clear day with a bright sun. Was this a good omen? Would they be able to bring about the dawn of peace and start a bright future? Was their plan going to work? She turned back to Callum. Either way, she wanted to see that future with the dumb human mage right beside, in any way that he would have her. 


End file.
